Misery Loves Company
by ExGratia
Summary: <html><head></head>Getting kidnapped by the infamous Donquixote Family sucks. And it gets even worse when the person who is supposed to "keep an eye on you" is a grumpy man with a reputation of being horribly cruel - However, it somehow seems like Luffy is NOT the one having a hard time with the situation - Much to Law's own suffering. / AU / LawLu</html>


**A/N: I proudly present you a new lawlu fic THAT I HAD TO REWRITE BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE PREVIOUS FILE THE SAME MINUTE I FINISHED IT!**

**However, that's actually not toooooo bad because this way I could add a few more things here and there. AGGHH, who am I even trying to fool, IT WAS HORRIBLE I HOPE THAT SHIT NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN!**

**Enjoy, my little duckies!**

* * *

><p>"Do you want to know why I called you here, Law?"<p>

A low chuckle followed after Doflamingo finished his question, his shaded eyes fixed on the dark-haired man sitting on the other site of his huge mahogany desk.

Law didn't respond. He was damn sure that Doflamingo wasn't even expecting a verbal answer from him anyway. Instead, he just gave him a curt nod, giving the blond the signal to carry on with what he wanted to say.

Doflamingo lowered himself into his big arm chair and rested his chin on his hand, a smug expression gracing his face. The only sounds in the big room were the crackling flames of a fireplace on the left side of the room. It was also the only source of light around them, but it was still big enough to dimly illuminate the room.

Personally, Law found the whole atmosphere his boss was trying to create extremely ridiculous. It didn't come to a surprise that Doflamingo liked to show off his power - Everything in here was way too big and expensive-looking for normal standards. The two arm chairs they were both sitting in had easily enough room for two people. The dark mahogany table in front of them must have cost a fortune and the book shelf that covered almost the entire right wall was filled with so many books that Doflamingo had probably never even read before.

"Did you know that you've always been one of my favorite men?" Doflamingo asked, and Law could slowly feel his patience leaving him. For some reasons, he wasn't in a particularly good mood today.

"You didn't call me here to shower me with compliments, did you?" Law asked, his voice borderlining a snarl. He then narrowed his eyes slightly at his boss, but not enough for the other man to see it. "So what do you want?"

It was a legitimate question. Normally, whenever Doflamingo wanted to talk to someone in private, it meant something _big._

However, the thought of a big mission didn't make Law nervous at all. He was aware that he was indeed one of Doflamingo's best men and usually the first person to be informed by the boss himself whenever the Donquixote Family was about to start something again.

The whole situation wasn't new to him. But still, he was curious about his new appointment.

Law's reply didn't make the blond lose his composure, though. In fact, it only made Doflamingo grin. "You've become rather rude recently, Law." A deep chuckle followed. "I assume your power made you a little arrogant?"

Law wanted to snort at Doflamingo's accusation, but didn't say anything in reply. Because if there was someone in this room who suffered from severe megalomania I'd be the person sitting right in front of him. Doflamingo's entire personality was shaped by his delusional fantasies of power, dominance and money. It was all he ever cared about.

Suddenly, the blond got up from the seat without making any loud sounds. With slow steps, he walked towards the shelf on the other side of the room, with Law's grey eyes following every movement.

As he reached the giant shelf, the blonde let his gaze travel all over a certain area, and Law could easily guess that his boss was searching for something specific. Doflamingo then lifted his right hand, using his index finger to trail it along some of the books. After a few seconds, the blond found he object of his desire.

Law could spot the wicked grin at the corners of Doflamingo's lips widening as he pulled out a big, red folder.

Without further hesitation, Doflamingo turned around, carrying the folder in both of his hands. He walked back to where he had been sitting just one minute ago, his steps just as slowly as before, as if he had all the time in the world.

The twenty-six-year old's eyes were fixed on the folder in the blond's hands. He knew that his boss liked to keep every piece of information about a new job neatly organized in a folder. This wasn't the first time for Law either.

Doflamingo put the folder on the desk and sat down on his seat again. Somehow Law couldn't help but notice how unusually big the folder was..

And that was all Law needed to know to realize that his next mission was going to be _huge._

"Instead of boring holes into the folder with your eyes I suggest you to simply open it and read what's inside." Doflamingo commented, immense amusement audible in his voice.

Law gave him a short glare before watching Doflamingo pushing the folder into the dark-haired man's direction.

When the folder got close enough, Law took it into his hands and opened it. He scanned the first page with his grey eyes intently.

"Your new job," Doflamingo started, and Law removed his gaze from the paper to look into Doflamingo's shaded eyes again. "Is to take care of this man for me."

Law looked at the blond for a few more seconds, furrowing his eyebrows before dropping his eyes back to the paper.

After a few seconds, he opened his mouth to speak. "...A kid?"

Doflamingo grinned. "Actually, he's nineteen."

However, Law's sceptical expression didn't leave his face. "A _teenager_ doesn't sound better to me."

He looked at the first page of the folder again, his disbelieving eyes roaming all over the paper again and again. In the right corner of the top was a picture of a young man with unkempt, dark hair. He had a big grin stretched all over his face and his eyes closed. There was a little scar under his left eye and from what it looked like, he was even waving into the camera. However, the most striking feature was the straw hat he was wearing on top of his head.

"Who is this kid?" Law asked and looked up at Doflamingo again, not really sure if the other man was serious or not. For some reasons he couldn't help but feel like his boss was trying to play a joke on him. Most other people Law had to 'take care of' were dangerous men that posed a threat for the Donquixote Family - And not some ridiculous-looking children.

"You don't recognize him?" Doflamingo asked, and Law had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He hated unnecessary questions. He wouldn't have asked otherwise. "I thought the straw hat would give you the hint. His name is written somewhere on the paper, too."

Law lowered his gaze again and read the words out loud. "Monkey D. Luffy?" He asked, still sounding sceptical. "Never heard of him."

Doflamingo chuckled in the back of his throat. "Well, then I guess you haven't paid much attention lately." He commented, earning a glare from Law that didn't intimidate him. "I've had my eyes on this boy for quite a while now." The expression on the blond's face looked a little _too _pleased for Law's liking.

"Why on earth would you be so interested in a goddamn kid?" Law hissed. From the moment Doflamingo called him to his room, he had been looking forward for a new appointment that would put the Donquixote Family on the front page of every newspaper in the country again.

But this had to be a bad joke.

Law looked at Doflamingo and noticed the other man making a movement with his finger, gesturing Law to return the folder back to him. Without wasting another thought on the dark-haired teenager, Law closed the folder and pushed it back to Doflamingo.

The blond took the folder and opened it, flipping through the pages. "There are heaps of reasons that make this boy so interesting to me, Law." Doflamingo's grin faded slightly, but a hint of it was still on the blond's face as he stopped at one particular page, pressing his finger down on the paper, even though Law couldn't quite see what exactly he was pointing at. "This kid has lots of connections to many remarkable people, some of them are almost as big as us." Doflamingo started and Law listened patiently. "Just to give you an example: Red-haired Shanks treats him almost like a son."

Law's eyes grew in size as his boss mentioned _that_ man's name. "Shanks?"

"That's not all!" Doflamingo exclaimed, sounding really excited. "He's also the brother of Portgas D. Ace, the man who worked directly under Whitebeard."

Those two names sounded way too familiar to Law as well. From what he had heard, Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard had both died only recently, but the hundreds of men working under him were still free and a constant threat to other organisations. They had a reputation of being one of the most powerful ones in the entire country and nobody knew exactly what they were doing right now...

Did that mean, except for this boy...?

"Also," Doflamingo interrupted his thoughts. "His grandfather _Garp_ is a high ranked police officer. And according to one of my most reliable sources, he also has another brother working for _Dragon_. And that's still not even all." Doflamingo's grin became so wide that Law could see almost every teeth his boss possessed. "This kid has good connections to almost everyone who poses a threat to the Family. He knows information that even my most skilled men don't know. With him, we could head straight to the top. He's a _jewel_!"

Doflamingo shut the folder with the strength of both of his hands, a sudden loud sound echoing through the room.

But still, Law couldn't really imagine what his boss had just told him. "How...How is it even possible for a nineteen-year old to know so many dangerous people?"

"May I remind you that you started your career at an even younger age, Law?" Doflamingo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning back in his seat.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Law asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Shall I search for him?"

"That's not necessary." Doflamingo said and waved him off. "I've already done the job." His voice gradually got more and more delighted. "Personally."

"What?!" Law couldn't really believe what he'd just heard. "_You_ did it personally?"

The thought of it seemed way too odd to the surgeon to be true. He knew from his experience that Doflamingo wasn't a man who enjoyed to work - He preferred to have other people doing the work for him.

A different thought made its way to Law's mind. "Is he dead now?" He asked.

Doflamingo laughed loudly, throwing his head a back a little. The twenty-six-year old glared dangerously at him, not appreciating the fact that Doflamingo hardly ever answered him right away. After a few seconds, the blond's laughter stopped. "No, that would have been a waste. But he's unconscious right now and probably suffering from severe wounds. I want you to treat him so that he doesn't die. You know the rest of your job, I assume?"

Yes, he knew it. He had done similar jobs many times in the past, so this was nothing more than a simple routine to Law. However, he still couldn't believe that instead of a former drug dealer or serial killer, Law had to deal with a teenager.

He gave his boss a nod, earning another pleased grin from the blond.

"He's currently in the car in front of the mansion. You know where to take him. Try to squeeze as much out of him as possible. Make him speak. We need him to spit out every damn detail he knows about all the other organisations out there. I don't care how you do it, Law, but remember that this boy is the key to all we've ever wanted."

* * *

><p>Law was not the slightest bit surprised when he saw the car Doflamingo had prepared for him.<p>

The black color of the vehicle hid the car in the equal darkness of the night almost perfectly. The windows were tinted, so that it was impossible for anyone to see through the glass.

The dark-haired man sighed. Everything about this car basically screamed _suspicious_.

However, Law knew that there was nothing to worry about. The road he would take wasn't a busy one by any means. Besides, even if someone would dare to interfere with his business now, the surgeon sure knew how to deal with them.

Law took the car remote out of the right pocket of his jeans and pushed the button to unlock the doors of the vehicle. Walking towards the driver's side, Law couldn't stop himself from feeling his curiosity increasing. Was this kid really that important? And how was it possible for such young person to have so many strong bonds to such a big number of important people? Law couldn't help but wonder if this 'Luffy' had a criminal record himself. Oh god, the mere thought such a kid being capable of all that brought a weird feeling to Law's stomach. It was beyond absurd.

Without making much noise, Law pulled the door of the car open and glanced inside to check if the person Doflamingo had talked about was really there. The first thing he noticed was that the interior of the car was also done completely in black, from the seats to the dashboard.

It was hard to see the details, especially since there was no source of light anywhere near them, but Law could still see what he wanted to see.

Sitting on the passenger seat was an unmoving silhouette. His head hung limply to the side, almost touching the right window of the car.

Yes, this kid was definitely unconscious. Had Doflamingo hurt the teen so much that he had passed out?

Law shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He had no time thinking about that kind of stuff.

He sat down on the driver's seat and started the engine of the car. The moment he did, the interior lights of the car turned on, giving Law the opportunity to examine the teen sitting next to him thoroughly.

Law turned his head to the side and the moment he did, he felt a cold shiver running down his back.

The boy next to him had his vision blocked by a blindfold that someone had tightly wrapped around his head. The little scar under his left eye was still visible, though. Luffy's dark hair was even wilder than on the pictures Law had seen earlier. A trail of already dried blood went all the way from the teens mouth to the collar of his shirt. His arms were cuffed behind his back, giving him no chance to use them properly.

It was a hideous sight and the only thing that kept Law from believing that the boy next to him was nothing more than a dead body was the fact this is chest was raising and lowering with every small breath the teen took.

However, the sight of Luffy's half dead form only startled Law for a few seconds - He was used to worse.

The sound of the engine was like a gentle purr to Law's ears. With one practiced movement of his hand, Law shifted the car into first gear and drove it slowly away from the parking area of Doflamingo's mansion.

It took him barely more than two minutes to arrive on the road that would guide him to their destination out of town and the thought of it made Law's fingers tingle with anticipation. He was perfectly aware that he was currently confined in a very small space with a stranger that was completely at his mercy. Doflamingo had given his favorite man the permission to use any trick to make Luffy speak. He still needed to decide what exactly he was going to do to the teen, since the possibilities were nearly endless.

First, there was the good-old _Gaining Someone's Trust_ method. However, Law's experience had already proven him several times that this was usually not as easy as it sounded. Sure, it was a nice and safe way to get reliable information, especially from younger, gullible victims. The more skilled criminals would never fall for such a trick and Law was hyper-aware of that. He could at least try to make himself look like someone who was there to take care of Luffy. But then again, this was a trick that cost a lot of time and Law wasn't too sure how much he had. Luffy's sudden disappearance was probably something that Doflamingo couldn't hide from the world forever, so the people he had a bond with were surely going to search for him sooner or later.

Law could also try to blackmail people such as Shanks, the remaining underlings of Whitebeard or someone else Luffy was close to. This was probably the most effective, yet most dangerous plan. Effective, because threatening others with Luffy's death would make them speak, there was no doubt about that - But only if they truly cared for he teen as much as Doflamingo had told him. However, Law couldn't threaten all of Luffy's allies at once and he could easily guess that people would try their best to get revenge on him.

Then, he could try to threaten Luffy himself. This way, he could coax whatever he wanted out of the other man without letting the public know about his current situation. But depending on how stubborn the teen was, this plan could easily backfire badly and result in Luffy not speaking at all. And considering Luffy was a rookie in the underground world, he was probably familiar with the rule that a kidnapper couldn't just kill off an important hostage such as him without fearing consequences.

Suddenly, a quiet groan interrupted the silence in the moving vehicle. "Ngh..."

Law's grey eyes left the lonely and dark road in front of him to glance to the side. Luffy moved his head away from the window and sat up straighter, even though his head hung still slightly forward as if he hadn't fully regained the power over his body yet. His mouth was a tiny bit opened, shallow breaths escaping his bruised, parted lips. After a while he raised his head and moved it insecurely from one side to the other, obviously confused of the blindfold that blocked his vision.

A small grin formed on Law's face. "It's useless," He stated, and the moment Law's voice reached the younger man's ears, his body jerked in surprise as he turned his head towards to where he had heard the voice coming from, looking at Law without actually seeing him. "You're blindfolded." Law added and turned his eyes back to the road.

For a moment, the younger man stayed silent and Law could only guess how much of a shock this was to him. Getting kidnapped wasn't something that happened every day after all, but someone as desirable as Luffy should have guessed that it would come to this eventually.

"Blindfolded...?" He asked after a few minutes of silence and Law couldn't help but be surprised at how raspy and hoarse the teen's voice sounded, as if his throat had been dry for for days.

"Yes," Law started, his eyes not leaving the road in front of them. "You probably remember your encounter with my boss."

Luffy had his head turned into his direction and listened carefully to what Law had just told him. From the corner of his eyes, Law could see that the teen had his head slightly tilted to the side. "I...I honestly don't remember anything..."

"You don't?" Law asked, obviously taken aback as he turned to look at the teen for a second, only to look back at the road immediately afterwards. Law didn't like the sound of that. Had Doflamingo hurt him so severely that the teen suffered from amnesia now? In that case, they'd be more than screwed. "You don't remember anything?" Law interrogated him, hoping that the teen would prove his suspicion wrong. He didn't have the time to take care of a fucking amnesia patient! Amnesia was something that could take either a few days or several months to recover from and Law knew they couldn't hide Luffy for such a long time.

"Uh..." Luffy began and Law felt the palms of his hands getting sweatier from nervousness as he waited for the teen's answer. "The last thing I remember was that I bought a coke at a small shop and it tasted pretty weird..."

"He put something into your drink?" Law required, raising a dark brow. He thought Doflamingo had tortured this kid to unconsciousness to get im where he was now... But then again, his surprise dropped when he thought about the fact it had been _Doflamingo himself_ to kidnap Luffy and Doflamingo would always search for the easiest way to get a job done. And what was easier than just drugging a person? The blond would most definitely never get his hands dirty. "Then why is there blood on your mouth?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? What blood?" Luffy asked, moving his head down to look at his body, even though it was pointless due to his blocked vision. "Where am I? And who are you?" Luffy sounded more and more confused with every second.

Law guessed that there was no point in asking this kid about how Doflamingo had kidnapped and hurt him. He'd have to ask his boss himself where Luffy had gotten all those injuries from if Doflamingo had only drugged this kid's soda. However, Law was glad that the teen didn't suffer from amnesia, though.

"I'm not going to answer all of your questions. However," Law turned his head to the side again, looking at the puzzled expression on Luffy's face with amusement. "You got kidnapped by the Donquixote Family and I'm going to be the one to watch over you."

"The Donquixote Family?" Luffy asked the same second Law had finished his sentence.

"You've heard of us?" He said, looking at Luffy again. Of course, they were one of the biggest and most famous underground organisations in the entire country, but that sort of knowledge was restricted to high ranked police officers and members of equally big criminal organisations. Ordinary people had probably never heard their name before.

"Of course. Shanks told me about you." He said, the name immediately reminding Law of his mission.

That was just perfect. This boy wasn't the brightest crayon in the box if he talked about someone like Shanks that carelessly. "Do you know him well?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Shishishi, of course!" Luffy laughed, and Law felt a little odd about the fact that the teen by his side had just started giggling.

"Why are you laughing? You _are_ aware that someone has just kidnapped you, aren't you?" Law had done jobs like this one several times in his life but this was the first time someone seemed so... weirdly comfortable with it. "You're not going to cry?"

Suddenly, the teen stopped laughing and Law guessed that he was contemplating something. "Would you... Would you release me if I started to cry?"

Law snorted. "Of course not."

A big grin made its way to Luffy's face again. "Then why should I cry?"

Okay, Law had to admit that Luffy had a point here. But he was still a little astonished that a nineteen-year-old teen coped with the situation better than most forty-year-old thugs. Law couldn't tell if the man by his side was just trying to keep up a rather good act to hide his actual fear or if he was indeed such a fearless person.

However, Law decided for now he should try to turn the topic back to where it had been a minute ago. "So, speaking of Shanks," Law began to say and noticed Luffy's grin widening as he mentioned the other man's name. "How well do you know him?"

"He's like a parent to me! I've always admired him!" Luffy said without hesitation and Law's eyebrows furrowed together. This was a little too easy. Was the teen really willing to talk about Shanks, the man that both, the police and other organsations, searched like crazy for, just like that? "He gave me my straw hat when I was just a little kid! Uhm, by the way, where is it?" Luffy asked, suddenly noticing that his beloved straw hat was not on its rightful place.

"I assume my boss has it." Law responded.

Suddenly, a loud shout made Law's body jerk. "You need to give it back to me!" Luffy screamed loudly witth despair in his voice. "It's my most precious possession! Please!"

Okay, this kid suffered from some severe mood swings if he went from confused to happy to agitated in mere seconds. However, Law could tell that this boy was at least willing to talk to him, so the best choice would be to avoid making him mad. "Yeah," he said half-heartedly, even though Luffy probably didn't hear the tone in his voice. "I'll make sure to give it back to you."

Law honestly didn't mean it. He couldn't care less what happened to that kid's dumb hat.

"Really?" Luffy's voice was suddenly filled with delight as a bright smile spread across his face again. "Thank you so much!"

Something about the whole situation was so damn weird to Law that the older man couldn't really believe that this was actually supposed to be a dangerous mission. How could such a simple-minded person be so important?

However, Law decided it would be the best to carefully ask for more information about Shanks, now that the teen was obviously so damn careless about talking to him. "Can you tell me a little about you and Shanks?" He asked. Usually, such a question was way too unprofessional for someone like Law, but the surgeon could easily guess that Luffy was different from the others. This kid didn't even need 'professional'.

"Sure!" Luffy said, completely overjoyed and for a few moments Law couldn't believe his ears.

This was perfect. Everything was way too perfect.

* * *

><p>Law wanted to drive the car off the nearest cliff.<p>

"-And then I asked Shanks if he could teach me some verses of that song, and do you know what he said? He said 'No Luffy, a seven-year-old is not supposed to learn songs about booze'. Can you believe that? Can you? I was really mad at him, because the song was really catchy and all. So a few years later I met this guy who played the piano like a pro and when he started playing I immediately recognized the song! Guess what! He was playing the same song that Shanks would always sing with his men! And, of course, the first thing I did was to sing along! It was so much fun, I can't even tell you! So the next time I meet Shanks I'm gonna sing it together with him. Oh, I can already see the look on his face! He's gonna be surprised to know that I know the lyrics to it now, too! So, the next day-"

This was definitely not the kind of information about Shanks that Law had wanted to gain from Luffy.

However, the teen didn't even seem to notice that Law was having a hard time trying to deal with his constant chatter. "-and then he bought me a juice, you know I was really happy at first, but the next thing he did was making fun of me with his friends. Man, I was really angry at him for that! So, of course I-"

"Yeah, it's okay, Luffy." Law said, closing his eyes for a second and taking a deep breath. "You can stop talking about Shanks now."

Obvious disappointment was displayed on Luffy's face. Shanks was the teen's favorite topic, he really enjoyed talking about the man who changed his life on so many levels. "Then what else am I supposed to talk about?"

Oh, Law knew the answer to that. "How about you keep your mouth closed for the rest of the ride?" He didn't mean to sound that pissed-off, but it was hard not to. Law had been forced to listen to the teen's boring chatter about him and Shanks for a good amount of twenty minutes and not even once had Luffy stopped to take a breath or anything like that. And Law wasn't exactly someone who was interested in other people's stupid life stories.

"So when are we gonna arrive? Is it still a long way until we're there?" Luffy asked, sounding like an impatient child.

Law wanted to slam his head down on the steering wheel. "Luffy," He said, his voice starting off really calm. "Stop making it sound like I'm taking you to some amusement park! There's a reason you are not allowed to see where I'm taking you." He reminded him of his blindfold, ending his sentence with a hint of a growl.

"But it's so damn boring to not being able to see anything and now you want me to stop talking as well?" Law spotted Luffy puffing his cheeks offendedly. He looked ridiculous like that.

"Look, we're gonna be there in less than five minutes, so stop asking me about it!" Law increased the speed of the car. Suddenly, getting out of this car he was sitting in with Luffy didn't sound like a bad idea anymore. He just wanted to arrive at their destination - As soon as possible preferably.

Luffy grumbled something, but it was too quiet for Law to understand. However, he did as Law told him and kept his mouth shut, much to the other man's relief.

After only a few minutes, the twenty-six-year old let out a mild sigh as the car rolled to a stop in front of a dark hut that was hidden in the woods out of town. The building was bigger than most other huts, but it still couldn't be considered 'big'. It was made of wood, so that even at daytime people who accidentally came across this place had a hard time spotting it between the large trees.

Law was familiar with this place.

"Are we there yet?" Luffy asked as he noticed the car not moving anymore.

Law didn't answer him as he got out of the car and shut the door behind him. He walked around the car and opened the door on Luffy's side. "Get out." He commanded and watched Luffy almost jumping out of the car, lading on surprisingly strong legs.

The taller man placed his hands behind Luffy's head and undid the knot of the teen's blindfold.

Luffy still had his eyes closed for a couple of seconds after Law had removed the blindfold. His dark eyes then fluttered lightly. It didn't take his eyes a long time to adapt to his surroundings, considering it wasn't much brighter without the blindfold on. It was pretty late at night - Or maybe already early in the morning. The only lights around them came from the moon and the unusual big amount of stars on the clear night sky, a proof that they were unquestionably far away from any urban areas.

Law dropped the piece of cloth to the ground and led the way to the door that took them into the hut. He knew that Luffy was following him without having to look over his shoulder to check if the teen was still there. Luffy was probably aware that he had no place to run to anyway.

The older man pushed the door open, and trailed his skilled fingers along the wall of the room, searching for the light switch. It didn't take him a long time to find it, though. A really weak light illuminated the room a few seconds after Law had turned it on. He stepped inside and gestured Luffy to follow him.

The younger man peeked his head inside the room and was obviously not content with what he saw.

Everything in this hut was made of wood, from the walls to the ceiling and the ground. It didn't come as a surprise that this hut didn't protect him from cold weather and for a minute Luffy wondered if the ceiling was even waterproof in case it started to rain. On the left side of the room was a single mattress that lay on the ground as if someone had carelessly dumped it there. It was a thin one that didn't look comfortable at all. Sheets and pillows were completely missing, but at least it looked clean. Apart from that, the room was entirely empty.

"This place doesn't look very comfortable..." He muttered, eyeing the room sceptically.

"I never said I'd take you to a five star resort, stop complaining." Law said, leaning against the left wall of the room. "We're in the middle of a huge forest, so the chances that someone randomly shows up to get you out of here are zero. That means there's also no point in trying to run away, you won't be able to leave without a car anyway. The only way out of here is through the door, but I'm going to lock it every time I leave. Don't even think about trying to break the walls." He knocked against the wood with his right hand for emphasis. "They are too thick, no matter with how much strength you try to break them - You'll only end up with a bruised fist." Law went on and was a little surprised that Luffy actually listened to him like a student to his teacher. "There's a hidden camera attached outside at the door, so if you _do_, for whatever reason,manage to get out of here, we'll be informed immediately and believe me, you _will _get caught again. And then my boss won't hesitate to move you to a place even less cozy than this. Understood?"

"Yush!" Luffy exclaimed and made his way over to the mattress, dropping himself down on it with his back first. The moment his back got into contact with the mattress, the younger man let out a hiss. "Ouch! This mattress is hard as a rock!"

Law's arms, that he had crossed against his chest at some point, fell limply to the side. "...That's the only thing you're worried about?" He asked, watching Luffy with disbelief in his grey eyes.

Luffy stared at him, blinking a few times. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. "Wait! Where's the fridge?! And the bathroom?!"

Law stayed silent for a few seconds. "...I'm going to come here twice a day, probably in the morning and in the evening. I'll bring some food with me and if you need to relieve yourself you can do it in the woods, but only with my supervision."

Luffy stared up at him with big, round eyes. "I'm... only allowed to pee with you watching?"

"No, I'm _not _gonna watch you while you're at it." Law hissed through clenched teeth. "I'll leave you alone, but I'll lock you up inside of here again once you're done."

"Oh, I get it!" Luffy assured, and again it Law was a little perplexed at how easily Luffy coped with the entire situation.

"You really don't seem worried at all..." He muttered, even though he never meant to say it out loud for the other to hear.

"Well, you said you would be here to take care of me, right?" Luffy questioned with a little smile on his lips.

_'Take care' _was such a nice way to put it. Law was only here to make sure that Luffy didn't starve to death or die in any other way. And that was all he cared about. His main mission was to coax the most important secrets of Doflamingo's enemies out of him, and not to make Luffy feel like he was on some kind of vacation.

However, Law was aware that for a decent amount of information, he had to gain the teenager's trust first. "Of course." He said, watching the smile on Luffy's face expanding. It was definitely a better idea to make him believe that Law actually cared about him, even if it meant to lie. Not like he had a problem with that.

Law moved his left hand down to the left pocket of his light blue jeans and pulled a little key out. Luffy watched him as the taller man walked closer to the teen. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of your handcuffs." Law replied calmly, pushing the key into the lock of Luffy's handcuffs and releasing him. A loud sound echoed through the room as the metal fell on the hard wooden ground of the hut. "My boss told me not to do it, but I see no problem in it." He lied. Law then stood up again and watched Luffy's reaction.

The second the dark-haired teen's arms were free again, he moved them in front of his face and looked at his palms. He clenched and unclenched his fingers several times, probably checking if they are still working.

Suddenly, he turned around and gave Law the widest grin the surgeon had ever seen on a person. "Thank you so much!" He exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands together. The teen was overjoyed that he could finally use his hands again without some cold, metal handcuffs holding them uncomfortably behind his back.

"You're welcome." Law said, giving the teen a fake smile. Good, everything looked like it went according to the plan. Luffy probably thought Law freeing him from his chains was an act of sheer kindness with no ulterior motive.

"Did your boss really tell you to _not _do it?" He asked, pointing at the handcuffs that carelessly laid on the floor.

"Yeah, but I don't think you deserve being shackled up like that." _Because you are no threat to us anyway._ Law mentally added.

The teen then balled his fists in front of his chest and stepped closer to the other man, looking Law into the eyes. "You are really kind! I knew you were not a bad guy!"

"Uh, yeah." The taller man said, taking a step back to escape the sudden proximity to the teen. Okay, so the first part of his plan had worked out perfectly. And now it was time for the second one.

"By the way," Law put his right hand into the other pocket of his jeans and pulled out a little device.

Luffy looked at whatever Law was holding in his hand. It was something that looked like a tiny square remote with a single red button on it, but he had never seen anything like that before. "What's that?" He asked curiously, pointing at the device.

"Let's call it an emergency button. I honestly doubt that you'll ever find yourself in a dangerous situation here but in case something _does _happen, you just have to push the red button and I'll be informed about it. I'll make sure to get to you as fast as I can."

From the shocked expression on Luffy's face, the surgeon could easily tell that his second step had worked out just as flawlessly.

He was proven right in his assumption when Luffy took the device with trembling hands. "I...I cannot believe this! Thank you!"

Oh god, wrapping a hostage around your finger was one of the easiest things ever. Small acts of kindness, such as freeing them from handcuffs that your very own people put on them or faking some kind of interest was enough to make them believe that you actually cared for them. Shit, Law had to stop himself from grinning evilly.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now." Law said and turned around to leave.

Suddenly, he felt a strong vibration against his tight, coming from the pocket of his jeans.

With an annoyed expression on his face, Law turned around again and was faced with Luffy who had his finger pressed down on the red button of the remote.

When the younger man noticed Law looking at him like that, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh...What am I supposed to do here all alone? This place is boring."

"That's not what you're meant to call me for!" He snatched the device from Luffy's hands and slammed his fist down on the red button as well, successfully turning the vibration coming from the other device in his pocket off. He then returned the remote to Luffy again. "And remember, only in case of an emergen-"

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz-_

"I'm hungry." Luffy said, his index finger currently resting on the red button again.

"Fuck it!" Law took the device from Luffy once again, earning a little yell of protest from the younger man that he simply ignored. "Nothing's gonna happen to you anyway, you won't need this." He stuffed the remote into his pocket and turned around.

Luffy went back to the mattress to sit on it, placing his elbows on his tights and his chin on his hands. "But I'm really hungry..." Luffy protested, and as if on cue, a loud sound erupted from the teen's stomach. Luffy didn't hesitate to point his finger at his belly. "See?"

"Yes, but I don't have anything to eat right now." Okay, Law had to try to save the situation again. The second step obviously didn't work out well as he had initially thought, but he knew he could still fix this. "I'm going to bring you a really big breakfast tomorrow, okay?"

Luffy's face lit up the second his mind registered the words. "R-Really?"

"Yeah." Law responded, realizing that food was probably the easiest way to make Luffy like him. "But I have to go now. I'll come back at around eight o'clock in the morning."

"But I never wake up before ten!" Luffy argued.

Law rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna bring food with me."

That was all Law needed to say to make Luffy happy again. "Hmm, okay, I guess it's alright then!"

God, Law was going to suffer from one major headache tomorrow. With one last nod at Luffy, Law turned around and was just about to close the door behind him when Luffy yelled: "Hey, wait a second!"

Law turned around and looked over his shoulder. "Hm?"

"You don't know your name." Luffy pouted and for a few seconds Law didn't know if he even wanted to tell him his name. Normally, he would never tell a hostage his real name, but this Luffy kid was going to be someone he'd have to see quite frequently now. And he needed the other one to trust him.

"It's Law." He said with a fake smile.

Luffy closed his eyes and gave Law a wide grin. "I'm glad we're friends now! I'm Luffy!"

Law wasn't too sure how to reply to that. Was he supposed to say _'I'm probably everything __**but **__your friend.' _or _'I already know your name, dumbass.'_ ?

He decided to go for the easiest solution. "Yeah," He said, not caring for the fact that Luffy was still boring a hole through his back with his smile as he closed the door behind him. "Me too."

The last noises that reached Luffy's ears were the sound of Law shutting the door, following by a loud _'Click' _that meant that Law really locked him up in here.

And that he had to wait for his food now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this story is going to be humor/romance, but I'll also include drama at some point. It's inevitable, guys. This is actually the first time I'm gonna write something like that, I'm really excited, ahh~**

**And I'm gonna make sure to update this fast ;) Stay tuned and tell me if you liked to so far!**


End file.
